memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dvp7
Discussion here: (siqar) Welcome Dvp7 are you a android !data crunch! Rift Fleet Hailing Hey this is Rift Fleet I just wish to say hi. So if you have time drop by my user page or look at my story sometime. Rift Fleet 19:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Did you look at it either one yet? Also can you have a look at the New Horizons class article, I seem to have trouble in what it includes and looks like. Plus it will be a ship that survives for many years surpassing the Enterpirse-J! But only for a reason as discribed by its page. Rift Fleet 16:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) In fact keep that idea to your self for now. Hmm I really enjoy combined stories but the USS New Horizons does not get built until season two, I.E. the year 2400, hmm it can time travel though. So yeah we could make a combined episode or two just remember that their are only two ships in existence, the New Horizons and 108's version of it the Nemesis so your ship may find it odd that it has a unquie design. OH! What if your crew thinks it is of alien or future origin? Rift Fleet 16:58, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I suppose you have to keep reading the story because my fleet was erased from history due to The Admiral. So everything built in Kam Jat Ta or sent their did not exist until each one of my ships started to explore the galaxy. Rift Fleet 17:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Well it is a work in progress I guess it was just something that popped in my head because I really was not thinking of your warp system at the time. Take a look at what it looks like also that helps identify it from other drive systems. Also have you read my story yet? I am waiting for someone who wants to keep track of my storys progress and tell me on how I could improve it. :D Rift Fleet 18:20, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Ok besides the New Horizons class article, what other articles have you looked at? Almost every one here argued about my NX-08. Also take a look at the Combined story that me and, err, Wakachukie made. You can view it by going to archive 2 of my talk page. Rift Fleet 18:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The Designer Hey! Great articles and story - especially your NIV quote, you wouldn't mind participating in my ongoing story would you? - I would appreciate another interested author such as yourself for a variety of reasons. As for weapons - I usually categorize my weapons into Projectile-based and Beam-based. Projectile wise: The Andromeda Ascendant voltarium-based Nova Bomb has the highest output, The Krenim Chronotron torpedo and Voyager transphasic torpedo are rivals for penetrative power, The Stargate-SG1 Ancient Drone Weapon (As seen on Antartica) has the highest firing rate and best guidance, Beam-based: The Babylon 5 Shadow Battlecrab has one of the highest outputs, Their Vorlon counterparts have a larger field of fire, A larger version of the Aeon's subatomic disruptor would likely have the most damage The Star Wars Heavy Ion Cannon (Droid Wars version) also has some useful characteristics. Oh, as far as engines go: The Andromeda Ascendants is by far the fastest FTL as they cross 3 GALAXIES within minuites. Wakachukie 03:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Major idea here: I know you are busy with your story, (trying to finish it this month no doubt) But when you are done...What about this? Story:Star_Trek:_Legacy A short series containing The Hyperion's Birth, The Wyrqux Invasion, BioTech's Conspiracy, and ending with The Last Enterprise each attempting a massive 20+ chapters (yeah, like a real book.) I would manage all ship-board scenes inc. battles unless you guys want to do this or want me to specifically include something for use later on. *Rift Fleet, would you like to manage all Away-Team Missions and similar off-board functions (again with above restrictions) *Dvp7, If/When you agree & have time, would you like to handle the backstory/Federation Gov side of things? I am not quite sure how to explain that :( *(Siqar)thank for the objectivity i like to no what way up when im lost Wakachukie's Story Idea Ok first, I noticed that you like to make the years and dates but I was wondeing if you can make the 2400 year and also include the lauch dates of my ships (see User: Rift Fleet for ships then click on them). Also what do you think of W's story? Rift Fleet 15:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Picture I could do the belly of the Indepenance class, and other views of that ship if you wanted. Captain Redding 15:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC)